Total Fandom Island
by KidOfDarkness
Summary: 12 fandom, 24 contestants, 1 winner. Who will win in this game at a big island and win 1,000,000 dollar. Will the fandom will be corporate or not? This all happen in TOTAL FANDOM ISLAND!
1. I'm your host, Harry Style

Hello to all Directioner,Potterhead,Avengers,Supernatural,Doctor Who,Sherlock Holmes,Tributes,Creepypasta ,Ninjas,Bros,Asgardians,A7X, BVB, People of Kingkow, Wasabi Warrior and others. Welcome to Total Fandom Island. I'm your new and maybe favourite host, Harry Style is going to give our contestant a good welcome to our island. Well, i'm bad at intro so don't complain about it! Anyway, 12 fandom have been gathered by me(Lies) to this place, that mean we gonna be have 24 contestant but we only want one winner. Also, its your fate whether which contestant should stay and , that is all for now, I better go to the landing pad that I made it by myself(Lies) to meet our first 6 fandom. Oh, better check that strange noise.


	2. Meet The Contestant Part 1

Harry walk to the landing pad and see a helicopter landed. "And here come our first fandom, Hunger Games!"Harry smiled when the door open. Katniss Everdeen with her bow came out from the helicopter followed by Peeta Mellark. "Hello, Katniss, Peeta. How was the flight from Panem?" Peeta look at him."Um...I will say five out of ten? You sure that this is not like Hunger Games?"Peeta hoped that there will be no killing because he and Katniss just finish release Panem from the Capitol. "I will say...no. There will be no killing, just having challenge. Now Peeta, sit at the red coloured chair side while Katniss, you sit at the blue coloured chair." Katniss and Peeta nods and sit at their place.

"Um Harry, can I asked you something? Where is the other contestant?" Katniss asked look at him. Before he could answer, two boy with red hair fly with a broom and landed at the helipad. Peeta shock because the kid using the broom and start screaming that the two boy are witch. "Um,correction. We are wizard from Hogwarts."said their both smiled. "Fred and George Weasley, running from Umbridge I see."Harry tap their back. "We are kings of pranks, sure we running from her,"said Fred.  
"Thank for letting us in the game,"said George.  
"Okay. Fred, you with the boy, George you with the girl. "said Harry smiled. "Wait we aren't in same team?"they both said together. "Why I with the boy and George with the girl? This is unfair! I want girl in my team!"Fred protest. "Unfortunately, your team is all boys...sorry. Now go and take you sit..."Harry try to calm him down. Fred sit beside Peeta, who is astonish or confused or both.

A portal have been created at the pad. The contestant look at their back and see a tall white man wearing tux but he faceless."Greeting children."said Slendy walk to Harry. He also pulled a boy wearing white hoodie."I see you drag Jeff to come. Well, you know the rules, no killing each other."Harry shaked hand with Slendy."Pleasure to meet my teammates."He bowed and go to the blue team place and sit beside Fred who start to freak out same as Katniss. "Don't worry, I'm having good mood today. My name is Slenderman but just call me Slendy."He give his hand to Fred. The boy take it and tried to smile. "F-Fred W-Weasley is my n-name."Katniss also tried to smile.

At the red team sit, Jeff sit beside George. "Um. Hello, my name is George Weasley."said George waved at him. "I'm Peeta Mellark."Peeta smiled at him."Um,why you didn't open your hood?" Jeff moved his head a little."You really want to see my face?"said Jeff. Their both nods. Jeff open his hood making the boys shock like they would died. "Your face its...its..."George didn't have to finish his word when a two people come out from nowhere.

"Naruto,I don't want to be here. I have more important thing to do."said Sasuke growled. Naruto sighed,"This is our time to have fun, if we been eliminated, we will be serious again okay? Deal?"said Naruto smiled. Sasuke only sighed and nods."Ninja from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to this island, how your journey?"Harry come to them. "Its fine..."Naruto give thumbs up."Its boring..."Sasuke sighed. "Well, Naruto on the red side while Sasuke with the blue side."Harry pointed at the chair."Good, I didn't need to be in the same team as him."Sasuke walk to the blue side and sit beside Slendy. Naruto walk to the red side and smiled. "Hello, my name is...Oh My God, what happen to your face!?"Naruto shocked when seeing Jeff's face."Why everyone hate my face?" Jeff sighed.

A helicopter land on the helipad. Felix and Ryan came out from the helicopter."Cry, can you stop wearing your mask? Its looking weird, that's why you got no girlfriend."said Felix laughing. "Cut it,Pewds, go talk with or Stephano...I just want to play this game!"said Cry glared at him even though he wear his mask. "Welcome Felix and Ryan."said Harry come to them giving their handshake. "I one of you subscriber." Felix look shock."Really Harry? I thought you just normal singer British with frizzy hair..."Felix joked about his hair."Felix,go to the red team. Ryan on the blue."Felix starts to walk and see Slendy."OH MY GOD, SLENDY I THOUGHT YOU JUST IN THE GAME!"He then look at Jeff."YOU TOO! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" He then look at Katniss."ARE YOU..."Before he could start fanboying, Naruto and George stop him by closing his mouth.

A plane land on the helipad but its different one. Its wrote 'Avenger' on it. Steve and Clint came out from the place and smiled."Thanks Jarvis for giving us a ride over here."said Steve smiled at the plane before it fly away."Hello, Steve and Clint. I was big fan of your guys."Harry smiled and give them a handshake."Nice to meet you Style. Where is our team?"said Clint look at him."Oh, Steve in the red while Clint in the blue team." Steve and Clint look at each others."We in the different team. So a fair fight?"Steve give his hand to Clint."Fair fight." They walked to their team. Felix began to be fanboying again but being stop by Naruto and Fred."Well,the other six will be came later so keep calm and stay here."said Harry.


	3. Meet The Contestant Part 2

"Who's next? I hope I not with other weirdo..."said Felix making his team mad at him. "Who you calling weirdo?" Naruto growl. "I know Jeff were but not me and Peeta!" Jeff look at him. "What did you said about me, Whisker face?" Fred and Steve laughing. "Well, that only make Cap,Peeta and me not weirdo..."Fred smiled at them. "Glad I was not in the red team..."Ryan sighed while the others nods. "Boys, always like that..."Katniss crossed her arm. "As boy, I agreed with you..."Slendy shook his head looking at Jeff.

Then all of sudden, the cloud started to turning dark and it looked like it going to rain. "Are we suppose to run or stay in the rain?" said Naruto look at the sky. "Sure we going to stay in the cold rain to get wet, Whisker Face..." said Jeff sarcastic. "Of course we not, who teach you to stay in the rain?" Felix smacked Naruto head. "Is that thunder?" said George look at the sky. "Oh nope, its rainbow..."Jeff being sarcastic again and facepalm his face. "I think I know what happen..."said Steve smiled same as Clint. A lightning struck on the landing pad. Its Thor with his hammer. Beside him is his half brother, Loki.

"Hello, the Mighty Thor. You dragged Loki to come here?" Harry asked Thor with same question as he told to Slendy couple of minute ago. "Yeah, he pretty don't want to join this puny little mortal show."said Thor pushing Loki. "Why you didn't bring other people brother?" Harry sigh. "Thor, you in the red team while you Loki in the blue team. "I don't prefer to join team with some mortal but I rather didn't have same team with my brother."He crossed his hand and sit beside Clint. "Ah, Barton. Good to see you here..."Clint sighed. "Can you act like you wasn't evil only for an hour?"

Thor sit beside Steve. "Steve, glad to meet you here. So how is your day?"said Thor shake hand with him. "Its fine though." Thor look at the other people. "I see we have a couple of mortal to do our work but one of them have really funny little face..."He look at Jeff.

Suddenly, they all heard a whooshing sound from out of nowhere.T.A.R.D.I.S appeared on the landing pad. "Hello everyone, I'm Doctor!"said the 11th Doctor smiled. He came out from his T.A.R.D.I.S and look at the door. "Holmes, are you coming out or stay in there?" Sherlock came out and sighed. "Next time, I will use helicopter than this phone booth." Doctor laughed and tap his back. "Holmes, you will get use to it." Harry come to greet them. "Hello 11th Doctor and Sherlock Holmes. Now doc, said goodbye to your beautiful T.A.R.D.I.S until you been voted out..." 11th nods and whisper to the box."Goodbye sexy."

"Oh My God, its SHERLOCK HOLMES AND DOCTOR WHO!" Ryan now act like Felix. Slendy and Fred stop him making him sit down. "So which team am I? All men over there or with a boy who screaming my name?"ask Sherlock look at the blue team. "11th you with the red team while Sherlock, you with the fanboy," Harry chuckled looking at Ryan. "At least I with British wizard."Sherlock smiled and walk to them. "Wait, how you know that i'm British and a wizard.."said George shocked. "Doc told me that he meet you at Battle of Hogwarts."George became more confused when Sherlock said that. "Battle of Hogwarts? When?" Ryan tap his back. "I read the book so...You will need to find it by yourself." George became even confused. "Battle? Books? What is happening?"

A helicopter landed on the helipad. "So another fandom I suppose."said Jeff look at Harry. "You right Jeff...And its Rock Band fandom." Syn, the lead guitar of Avenged Sevenfold get out from the helicopter with his guitar been followed by lead singer of Black Veil Brides, Andy Biersack. "Syn,why you always holding your guitar?"Andy look at him. "Because this is my guitar, I can bring it whenever I want."Syn explain to him. "So Harry, Synyster Gates and Andy Biersack. How your journey?"Harry smiled. "Oh good, you didn't put Batman in the show."Andy sighed. "But their is Captain America, Hawkeye and Thor. So act like they are Batman."Syn rolled his eyes and sit beside 11th. Andy look at Harry who is pointing to the blue team. He nods and walk to the place. He sit beside Sherlock and smiled. "What is famous detective doing over here?"he grinned. "I just want to have some rest after the last crime I have been investigating."

A hot air balloon landed on helipad. "Thanks Mahama. I will pay you if we win..."said Brady came out from the hot air balloon with his twin, Boomer. "Yeah, say to Mason we will miss him." They walk to Harry. "Hey, wasn't you from One Direction?" Brady look at Harry. "Yes, your highness." He bowed. "So King Brady and Boomer, how your journey to this island?" Brady shrugged. "Um...Don't know what to say...We look fine."Harry nods."Good, King Brady with the Red team while King Boomer on blue team."Boomer shocked. "So we not going to be the same team, Oh good. I finally get my personal place."Boomer walk to the blue team. Brady walk to the red team shocked seeing Steve, Thor, Felix, 11th, Syn and Fred. "Oh my god...I team with the awesome people, baby!" He then look at Jeff. "AGH, A CLOWN WITH BLACK HAIR!"Brady shout and start running around. "FACELESS MAN!" Boomer start running around himself. "EVERY MAN FOR THEIR SELF!" They suddenly hit each other. "Good...Wimpy King in our team." Syn facepalm same as the other red team.

Another helicopter landed. Two teenager came out from the helicopter."So Jack. I'm going to beat you like always."said Kim grinning. "Oh come on Kim. You can't defeat me. I'm black belt student, of course I will win this."Jack smiled and see Harry. Kim squealed when seeing him. "Harry Style! I am your biggest fan! And the other people in your band but you are...AH!" Harry smiled at Kim. "Pleasure to meet my fan. So Kim, go into the blue team while Jack in red." Jack grinned. "At least I'm with all boys." He smiled and walk to red team side and start to fanboying when seeing the hero. He suddenly screamed like girl making Brady awake. "Its Boomer fault!" He then look at Jack. "Oh, another fanboy I see." He laughed. "Um, you are the one who fainted when see Jeff."Naruto nudge him. Kim became fangirl when seeing Katniss Everdeen.

"Well, time to wait our final fandom."said Harry suddenly a light strikes out. "Good what is happening?" said Fred and Brady in same time till Sam and Dean come out. "What the hell Cas, give us warning next time!" Dean look mad at his angel. "Where are we? Are we in the show already?" Sam look around. "Excuse me everyone, I have important business to do."Castiel then disappear. "What is that thing?" Andy looked at the two stranger to him. "He's an angel." Dean look at Harry. "Hello the Winchester. You are the last people who come here." Harry smiled. "You got to be kidding me...Avenger, Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Thor, Pewdiepie, Hunger Games, Weasley twins...Wow, you really invited people that I know!" Dean acting like Felix. "Tell me I'm with Holmes?" Harry nods. "You right Dean. You with the Blue teams while Sam with Red." Sam smiled. "I with the team of boys!"

"Okay, so we have all fandom over here. So we have two team over here. We will merge all the twelve contestant when the other twelve have been eliminated. Just follow the path to your cabin. Well, we have a chef over here so don't worry if you got no food because we have no food! Just kidding, you gonna have breakfast, lunch and dinner at the canteen. The first challenge is tomorrow will take place at the arena behind the cabin. Every three day, one contestant must be voted off. Today is day one and you must be ready to go to your cabin. Welcome to Total Fandom Island!"Harry explain.

"Okay, we get the gimmick!"shout Brady at him. He then start walk of with the others.


	4. Team Awesome Dudes's POV

The boys follow the path to their cabin and Brady can't stop complaining. "Argh, why do it take so long...I can't even feel my feet!"Naruto look at him. "Um Brady, we actual only...WALK FOR 30 MINUTE,SO SHUT UP!" Jeff look at the arrow. "I think we are near to the place." All the other teammates smiled. "Finally a place to rest!" Syn move further and see a big cabin. They all get in the cabin and it so big. "I will pick the room first!" said Felix been scolded by Brady. "I'm the king, I the one who decide which room will be...I go to the gold door!"He ran as fast to the door. Jeff facepalm and headed to the red door. "Why we have this Wimpy King in our team?" Syn sighed walk to the black door. "Ask the host, not me." Naruto rolled his eyes and see the tv. There's note on them saying, 'Open the TV. Its important!' Steve take the note off.

"Guys, came over here." All of the team walk to the place and see the tv. "So this muggle thing that show moving picture." Fred astonish. "It was so little." Peeta look at him. "Fred, you didn't know what is tv?And what is muggle?" 11th shook his head. "Peeta, he's a wizard, so he don't have tv but read newspaper called Daily Prophet and muggle is human in wizard word."he explain. Everyone shocked looking at 11th. They then look at Fred who is nodding. "Whatever, just open the tv!" Jeff order Naruto. He open the tv and a channel have been open.

"Hello, Team Awesome Dudes. Its the host, Harry Style. You must be asking why I named your team like that? Because your team full of man. Anyway, there is couple rules that I need to tell you. First of all, no using super power when the challenge began." Fred sighed. "That unexpected."Harry continued, "Second, no killing each other, especially you, Jeff the Killer."Everyone start to move a little further than him. "Ah great. My secret have been broken. Thank you, Mr Frizzy Hair." Harry continued, "Thats the only thing I say...Dinner is ready to serve at the canteen so see you tomorrow at the arena. Oh, there is a room with a camera if you want to said to the people out there by yourself. Bye." The tv then close.

_Brady's Confession: Brady look all the stuff in the storage and look at the camera. "Oh, I been the first one in the room. God, I just want to say that, I was great when hearing the news about no power using and killing. Didn't expect that I team up with a killer."_

"Looks like we wasn't the only one that useless?" Brady,Felix and Syn said together only receiving a couple of glare. "Get back in your room and get changing. We going to go to the canteen and I'm hungry."said Sam acting like he was leader. 11th go near Steve and whisper, "His the leader of the team...I think?" Steve nods. Sam look at them with curious face. "What did you guys said?" The both of the man only shrug. After couple of minute, the boys is ready to go. They walk to the canteen and there is a long table with only small rice and sardine on it. They walk and see the blue table with same dish.

_Fred's Confession: Fred slammed his hand on the table beside him. "Rice and Sardine...You gotta be kidding me? I thought that no power and no killing is quite good enough but this? You are way more than I expected, ." he then growl a little._

They look at the blue team table, discussing about something. "Listen up boys," Sam stand up from his sit making his teammate look at him. "Okay, as start, who is going to be in the leader of the team?" Brady stand up. "I will, because I the king and I know what is happening over here." Naruto almost laughed. "You as leader of our team, Hah. The only thing you do is scream and act like a girl. How about I'm in charge to do the work." Jack shook his head. "How about Captain America as our leader? He is a soldier and intelligence." Thor nods."I'm with the mortal." Jack look at Thor. "The name is Jack Brewer." Syn look at Steve. "I'm with Karate Boy and Hammer." Jeff look at him. "Karate Boy and Hammer?" Syn nods. "Yeah thats the nickname I give , my band have nickname of their self like me. My real name is actually Brian Elwin Haner Jr."

"So thats your real names? I can't get it, how your get Synyster Gates."said Fred. "Everyone got one since I watch you story. "Peeta the B Boy that mean bread boy. Fred the Trouble Redker. Jeff the White Smile. Naruto the Red Fox. Felix the Bros Guy. Steve the Cap. Thor the Hammer. Doctor is Doc Time. Brady is Wimpy King. Jack is Karate boy and Sam is Ghost Hunter."

_Jack's Confession: Jack look at the camera and shrug. "__Now we know that Syn is nickname giver..."_


	5. Team Never Give Up

Everyone is following Ryan to the place, but they seems to bit of...lost. "Ryan, you are just spinning in the circle." George tell him for 15th time. "Dude, give the leading duty to Sherlock or Katniss. You worst in this!"Sasuke glared at him. "So why did you guys follow a boy who is a youtuber who didn't know where to go?" Clint look at him. "You in the front, of course we thought that you know where to go!" Kim sighed and walk in the middle. "Guys, fighting didn't solve anything." Sherlock nods. "The girl is right. Miss Everdeen, show the way to the cabin." Katniss nods and start walking.

"So Dean, you have an angel named Castiel, so Sam have an angel?"ask Andy look at Dean. "Um, quite not. He is Lucifer's Vessel but I'm not gonna tell about it." Andy nods. Kim and Katniss continue to talk about their story. George is talking with Boomer about their twins. Sasuke talked with Clint because they are chillest one over there. Ryan is talking with Sherlock since he admire him. Slendy and Loki end up to talk with each other since no one else was there to talk. "Its have been hour we walking. Where is the cabin?" Ryan look at Katniss. "Oh I know that the host hated us so he can take out weapon and stuff and sell it in online too..."Before Boomer continued, Katniss point at a large cabin. "We are here!" Boomer smiled. "I love that boy."

They get in the cabin and its beautiful. Ryan smiled at the scenery. "Wow, okay...I think I know what room to be in it." Boomer push him and run to the gold door. "Step away Masky. Thats my room!" Slendy shook his head. "Really guys? Why do we get him in the team?" Loki shrug. "Don't ask me. I'm only here to be your leader." Dean almost laughed. "You? I rather choose Katniss or Sherlock by the way, you only have power to prank people." George grinned. "Power to prank? Interesting." Kim walk to the TV and see a note. 'Open the TV. Its important!' She take the note and call the others.

"Hello, Team Never Give Up. Its the host, Harry Style. You must be asking why I named your team like that? Because your team is full of energetic people.. Anyway, there is couple rules that I need to tell you. First of all, no using super power when the challenge began." George shocked. "You gotta be kidding me!"Harry continued, "Second, no killing each other, especially you, Slenderman." Slendy sighed. "I just tell you went we at the beach couple of hour ago." Harry continued, "Thats the only thing I say...Dinner is ready to serve at the canteen so see you tomorrow at the arena. Oh, there is a room with a camera if you want to said to the people out there by yourself. Bye." The tv then close.

Loki: No power? Ha! No they feel what do I feel to be the only god to have no power.

Andy smiled. "Its look like Boomer,Clint and I didn't need to worry about this." Sherlock tap his shoulder. "Include me in." Sam nods. "And me." Katniss shrugged. "And me...I think..." George give a heavy breathe. "Whatever, lets get ready to be at the canteen." They all nods and their go to their room. Loki and Ryan almost have a war to get the room with green door but end up to be that its a toilet.

_Kim's Confession: Kim is laughing as she remembering the funny memory just a couple of minute. "Its funny though seeing a Youtuber with white mask battling with God of Mischief only to know that room is toilet." Continued to laughed._

_Ryan's Confession: Ryan put his hand on his face. "What a shame...". Boomer sound outside of the room. "You know that's a storage not a bedroom!" Ryan look up and unclench his fist. "Shut up, Boomer!"_

***Recap***

_"This is my room, Jokey! I found it first with my eyes even though I wearing mask!" Ryan holding a baseball bat but didn't know wear he get it. "This room is suppose to be for me because I gonna be your ruler!" Loki is also holding a baseball bat and now we know who's give it, George Weasley. "Hit him with the bat already!"whisper George to himself. "Oh god, I need to blow at 'Throne'. Why do I eat hot taco this morning?" Boomer come and get in the room showing that it was toilet. "Sorry to interrupt...you guys fighting for the toilet to stay?" Sherlock at the 'crime scene'. Both of them drop the baseball bat and acting awkwardly. "Um...nope."popping the P sound. "Got to go!" They run to random room._

***Present time***

They walk to the canteen continue to talk. Boomer and George arguing that who is more stronger between Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and Mason Makoola the Royal Adviser. Kim talking about her dojo to Katniss.. Ryan shocked that Dean subscribe his channel. Andy and Sherlock talk about Batman. Loki and Slendy talk about Creepypasta and Asgard. Clint and Sasuke talk about Konoha and Avenger. "Oh its..."before Boomer started,Dean close his mouth and whisper to him, "We here!"

They get in and see the food. "Its look like Hogwarts." Boomer look at him. "For your information, Brady is having you two as his crush." Dean and Slendy almost laugh. They sit on the chair and start eating. "Okay. I'm starting to introduce myself since its our first time meeting. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm from District 12 and one of the contestant of the Hunger Games."Katniss smiled. "I'm next. I'm George Weasley, one of the Weasley family. My twin in the other team. I'm a wizard from Hogwarts and i'm in Gryffindor. Well, Katniss, if you school at there, you will be a Gryffindor except Loki...he's a Slytherin." George point at Loki making the only one who laugh is Dean and Ryan.

"My turn, I'm Slenderman, call me Slendy. I'm one of the Creepypasta and the oldest at the mansion." Slendy acting like he smile. "Wow, you have mansion? Thats wicked." George smiled. Sasuke fake coughing making attention. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Once a ninja of Konoha but I have one mission. To get revenge on my brother..." Ryan nods." He killed your parent right?" Sasuke glare at him. "Can you please shut up or I will use my chidori to end your life," Everyone look at Sasuke threatening Ryan. "Well, I'm Ryan aka Cryaotic. Cry for short. I'm a youtuber and friend with Felix aka Pewdiepie. I love playing games."

Clint acting like Sasuke. "I'm Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. I use arrow to defeat evil and I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D" Dean nods. "I know your history..." Clint death glare at Dean. "I will use my arrow and aim you in the head when this show done if you tell them about me you get it!" Loki chuckled. "Wow, you and Sasuke act like twin. Well, I'm Loki, and I will be your leader" Dean sigh. "Again, Sherlock or Katniss will be leader, by the way...YOU...HAVE...NO...POWER!" Ryan look at him. "You acting like Woody in Toy Story." Dean smiled. "Thank you. You fan of TV and movie."

Sherlock smiled. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'm a Consulting Detective. I solve crime with Doctor Watson." Slendy shrug. "Nice to meet you, ."Giving handshake to Sherlock and he shake it back. "You too ." Andy smiled. "I'm Andy Biersack the lead singer of Black Veil Bride. Thats all I going to stay." Boomer smiled. "I'm King Boomer the King of Kingkow. I have a twin name King Brady..." Sherlock interrupt him. "The white man? But he didn't..."Before he can continued Boomer interrupt him. "A...A...Ah...King is talking. We have many weird thing in the island like a giant bug, Tarantula man and mummies." George shivered. "Thats is not a good place to have vacation..."

"My turn, I'm Kim Crawford. I study at Seaford High and learn at Wasabi Dojo, place to have fun and learn karate."said Kim smiled. "You doing karate? I bet that you can't broke one of the wood over there. If you can, I will clean everyone laundry."Boomer point at the plank. Kim walk and take a deep breath. She then chop the wood in half making all the blue team shocked. "How about that...King Boomer?" King Boomer look at Clint. "He asked me to give the bet!" Clint look at him. "It wasn't me you bas..." Dean close his mouth. "Language, Clint. This is rated T show. Okay, I'm the last one over here. I'm Dean Winchester and I'm hunt ghost and evil spirit." Andy look at him. "You not gonna kill Slendy right?"

_Slendy's Confession: Slendy crossed his finger and look at the camera. "Andy, if you hear this, I want to said that are you to stupid that you hadn't heard what Mr. Style said earlier?" Andy from the outside. "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Slendy open the door but the camera aiming at Boomer trying to take out his pants out of the toilet door. "I KNOW, I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!"_

_Andy's Confession: Andy came in after Slendy left. "It was a mistake bro. I didn't mean to say that. If you hear this Slendy, I want to say that I'm sorry. Again, I'm sorry." Open the door and aimed at Boomer, still trying to take out his pants. "Hey, point the camera at somewhere else." Loki and Ryan laughing at him. Andy suddenly burst out laughing and close the door. _

"No. Of course not. You forget about what Harry said?"said Dean. Andy hold his head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't focus this lately." Loki sighed and make his evil smile. "So, we decide whos the leader? I voted for myself." Loki put his hand on his chest. "I don't think so...I vote for Sherlock." Boomer look at Sherlock who is smiling. "Good idea King Boomer. I vote Sherlock as well." Dean smiled. Kim shook her head. "I will choose Katniss. Women must be a leader." George nods. "I voted for Katniss." Ryan shook his head. "You just want to flirt her. I vote for Sherlock." Clint grinned. "My vote is for Katniss." Ryan sighed. "Another flirter. Slendy, Andy. You choice?" Andy voted for Katniss while Slendy voted for Sherlock.

_Boomer's Confession: After have been released from the toilet door, he sit on the chair and look at the camera. "Can you cut the scene, because people of Kingkow may be laughing right now." Ryan from outside. "By the way, I see King's crack when you stuck on the door." Boomer shouted, "Shut up Masky." He then calm down and continue. "It was like 50/50. The only one who didn't voted yet is Sasuke, well, we don't count Loki in since he vote from himself."_

Sasuke look at them. "I think I expect you guys want to know who I want to vote right? Well, I just wanna said, I don't trust girl doing man's jobs so I choose the detective". The other smiled and look at Sherlock. "Congratulation detective. Now you officially our leader." Sherlock bowed. "I will lead you guys." Clint shrug and see the food.

_Clint's Confession: Clint glared at the camera. "A full plate of rice and a tin of sardine? DAMN YOU HARRY STYLE!" George from the outside, "Hello! Someone is trying to sleep over here!"_

Harry from the outside hear the scream and smiled. "I see...the drama has start already. So we see you guys for our first challenge in...Total...Fandom...Island!" Brady open the window of his room and scream, "WE KNOW THE GIMMICK!"


	6. Lets Take A Quiz Part 1

Harry look at the camera and smiled."On last episode, we meet our contestants but this years is different. There is 12 fandom from every different dimension or nation or planet. Everyone start hating Jeff the Killer face. The dudes decided that Captain America as leader but currently that Sam is perfect for the title. Talk about title, Syn giving everyone a nicknames in his team. While the Fighter from TNGU has start all the drama when Loki and Cry are battling for a toilet, Slendy and Andy start the rivalry, Sasuke and Clint threatening their teammates and Boomer pants stuck on the door...everything in TOTAL...FANDOM...ISLAND!" Making his intro and start of the theme song, making it the new day for our camper.

***At the Dudes***

Steve and Sam wake up early and start to do their exercise. "So Cap, are you ready for the challenge?" Steve nods. "As always. By the way, I rather you to be the leader then myself." Sam chuckled. "Me as the leader, I'm not the type of the leader. Beside, I have a demon in my body." Steve take the water bottle and drink. He then look at Sam. "Demon? What kind of demon?" Sam only shrug. "Well, I don't know but I kind of Lucifer's vessels." Steve nods. "Hmm, so how do you get the demon out of your body?" Sam want to answer but the sound its not from Steve, its from a boy who is look young. "Who are you kid, you not suppose to be here..." Sam asked him. "Oh, my name is Phineas Flint. My brother and I are sponsor for this show." Steve look at him. "Aren't you to young to be a sponsor?" Phineas only smiled and answered, "Yes, yes i am." The both of man shrug and said, "Never mind. Good to see someone like you to be a sponsor."

_Sam's Confession: Sam put his hand on his chin. "I think this boy is special. When I look at him in the first place, I know that he have abilities to do something extraordinary."_

"Lets wake up the other dudes, so we can start the challenge."said Steve but before they can get in the house Phineas stop them. "Don't worry. We just need to wait Harry to wake us right about...Now..." Harry stand on the watch tower and hold his microphone. "I hope Phineas speaker is loud enough to wake up the island. **WAKE UP CAMPERS! Get moving so we can start this thing.**"

***Meanwhile at the Fighters***

Slendy wake up early, same as Sherlock, Clint, Katniss and Sasuke. They at the living room. Suddenly, they heard Harry sound using the microphone. Clint close his ears, "He doesn't need to use maximum volume of a giant speaker to wake us up!" Sasuke nods. "He only over reacting with the microphone since he's a boy band." Harry continued, "**Rise and shine everybody wake up and head to the canteen!**" Boomer run down the stair closing his ears. "What is the name of Selena Gomez is out there?" Katniss sighed and stood up. "Its the host, suit up and go to the canteen..." Harry then continue, "**If you guys didn't wake up, I will use emergency self-destruct button to destroy your cabin. By the way, I'm not lying!**" After hearing the warning, the people didn't wake up earlier is panicking and start moving.

***Back to the dudes***

Phineas lead the man to the canteen. They suddenly heard a sound of people running. Couple of the Fighters is on their way to the place canteen and suddenly,"EVERY MAN FOR THEIR SELF!" Boomer run past through the others, been followed by Dean, Brady, Cry, Pewds, Naruto, Jeff, the Weasley Twin and Jack. Thor only laughed seeing their reaction when Harry tell them to blow up their cabin. They walk to the canteen and see the a boy with green hair putting cereal and muffin. "Wow...Cereal and muffin? Orange Juice? What happen to the host?" Clint look at the food. "I think they get your warning."said Sherlock shrugging.

_Brady's Confession: Brady shivered a little. "Who didn't scared when someone said about self-destruct button? I thought that Lenny was the one who putting self-destruct button on our room. I don't know why?"_

"Aren't you to you to be a chef?"ask Katniss at the boy. " I am." The boy answered. Peeta then shrug. "I was that young when I..." Dean interrupt him. "We didn't talk about you, B Boy." Katniss shook her head and look at the boy. "Oh this is my brother, his name is Ferb." Clint look at him. "By the way, are you the one who cook this?" Then he continued to eat his cereal. "Actually I..." Before he could answer, a man blonde man come to them. "Come on, Ferb, we two need to make their food after this!" He then headed back to their room. "Wasn't that the guy in the Hell's Kitchen?" Brady look at his teammates. "I think that Gordon Ramsay...Good to know that's your boss..."said Syn. "Actual I am the..." before Ferb could answer it, Harry Style get in the canteen "Hello campers are you ready for the challenge?". Everyone pay attention at the host forgetting about Ferb. "Argh, Never mind..." Ferb walk away.

_Ferb's Confession: Ferb straightening his chef hat."For you information, I was the boss at the canteen but no one cares...except Gordon and Phineas. And we have camera in canteen storage."_

_Gordon's Confession: Gordon get in the storage to get broom and see camera. "Why the hell my camera is in this room? Oh, confession...well, i'm going to say that I hate to be working for a kid. I hope someone make Hell's Kitchen season 7."_

"Everyone follow me to the arena!"said Harry to the campers while walking to the arena. When they arrive, they see a big arena and Harry somehow wearing a purple suit and his hair is not frizzy but look at preps. "This challenge is about knowledge that been known as...Lets Take The Quiz!" He pointed his finger at the camera. "Well, to people who not from earth...this is pretty hard for you, I will ask you a question. Team with many point wins!. So lets start of with our first fandom... Hunger Games."said Harry walking to his host podium. Katniss walk to the blue podium while Peeta walked to red one.

"Okay, if you know the answer push the button. By the way, each team gets three saves to let the others to answer but not the people in the fandom. First question is about, Rock Band Fandom. You have to answer to times in this one. First one, what is Synyster Gates real name?" Peeta remember when they at the canteen and push the button. "Brian Elwin Haner Jr." Boomer look at Syn. "Thats your real name? I thought that 'Synyster Gates' is your name?" Syn shrug. Harry smiled, "5 point for Team Awesome Dudes! Next Question, still the same fandom, what is BVB stands for?" Katniss tried to remember while Peeta is thinking hard because he wasn't in the other team. Katniss push the button, "Save!" Harry nods. "Team Never Give Up, you have 5 minutes to answer..." Dean tried to remember. "I think its...Black Veil Brides I think?" Harry smiled. "You right, 5 point for Team Never Give Up!"

The fighters cheering for Dean. The points now 5:TAD 5:TNGU. "Our next fandom is Harry Potter...The Weasley, go to the podium."Fred and George walked to the podium and look at their self. "I'm gonna defeat you Georgia."said Fred grinned at him. " Lets see about that Freddy." Harry shook his head looking at George. "Second fandom is, Thor fandom. What type of god is Thor and Loki?" George smiled and push the button. "Thor is God of Thunder while Loki is God of Mischief." Harry nods. "Thats right, 5 point for Fighters." George smirked and high five Loki.

_Boomer's Confession: Boomer look at the camera then look back at the stuff. "Did I just saw George high five Loki? Oh my god, the world is going to end!"_

"Next fandom is Creepypasta."Jeff and Slendy walk to the podium. "Okay, the question is about Sherlock Holmes. What are all the episode of Sherlock in order?" Slendy push the button. "Study in Pink, The Blind Banker, The Great Game, A Scandal Belgravia, The Hound of Baskerville, and Reichenbach." Everyone look at Slendy with weird look. "What? Sherlock and I was a friend when we at the canteen. So he tell me all his adventure." Jeff rolled his eyes. "That'd make sense."

"Well, there is another question but its about Doctor Who, what is T.A.R.D.I.S stand for?"ask Harry. Jeff push the button making everyone shock. "SAVE!" All of the red team face palm.. "Its Time and Relatives Dimension in Space." Sam answered. "Thats right. So far is 1o for the Dudes while 15 for the fighter. Next fandom is Youtubers." Pewds and Cry walk to the podium and breathe slowly and try to not panic.

_Pewds's Confession: Pewds holding Stephano and whisper, "Do you think they know that I have you?" Stephano then said, "Not at all..."_

"Okay, this is about Creepypasta. Who is the oldest between the creepypasta and who owned the Creepypasta Mansion?"Harry asked question to them. Pewds push the button and smirked, "Slenderman!" Everyone in red team shocked except Syn. "You right. 5 point to the Dudes." Cry looked away. "Don't brag...there is more question to come." "Well, but not you gonna answer it."said Pewds look at Harry. "You right Felix, next fandom is Naruto." The two ninjas go to the podium. "Start already so we can end this fast!" Sasuke growl. "Wow, hang there tuff guy. This is about Supernatural. What is the name of Dean's angel and why Sam have demon in it?" Sasuke push it. "Dean have Castiel as his angel while Sam have demon in the body because he is Lucifer's Vessel. Now who next to be in the podium."

_Naruto's Confession: Naruto eating his noodle a bit. "He looking so mad when we first at the island. I don't know why..." Naruto continue eating his noddle._

"Wow, okay there little fella. You're right. 5 point for the Fighters. Now you can go and sit ..."said Harry look at terrified at him. Sasuke then walked to the place and crossed his arm. "Next, the Avenger..." Steve and Clint walk to the podium. "This is about the Hunger Games. Give me 5 other tributes in Hunger Games dead or alive?" Steve push the button. "Save!" Harry nods. Sam and Pewds tried to remember. "Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel and Rue..."said Brady unexpected by the others. "Correct. 5 point to the Dudes. Thor fandom, you next!" said Harry smiled. Thor and Loki get ready.

"Okay, this is about Naruto. What is the type of demon in the body himself?"Harry asked question to them. Thor push the button and smirked, "Nine Tailed Fox!" Everyone in red team shocked except Syn. "You right. 5 point to the Dudes."This is pretty easy for me even tho I wasn't born as a mortal." Jack rolled his eyes. "You only know it when Syn told you last night." The others only chuckled a bit. "Well, pretty funny little story that you telling. Next is the 11th Doctor and Sherlock Holmes." "Well, Holmes...good luck battling the time lords..."Ryan tap Sherlock backs.

"The question is a YouTuber, Who are Pewds friend in Amnesia?" Sherlock push the button. "Cryaotic." Harry shook his head. "Sorry Holmes, I think the answer is wrong. Doc, I think you can do it better." Doctor nods. "Stephano the Golden Statue, Mr. Chair...um...chair, Piggeh the pig, Jennifer the Rock." "What kind of friend was that?" ask Jack to Pewds. "Its a game. I have wild imagination!" said Pewds rolled his eyes. "Its now 30 for the dudes and 20 for the fighters."

_Brady's Confession: Brady look at his right hand, "Should we tell about us?" He mimic the hand, "Not at all" Jeff from the outside, "Who are you talking too?" Brady put his right hand in his pocket. "No one...or hand..."_

_Jeff's Confession: Jeff take out his knife. "I miss you sexy..." He mimic like the knife say, "I miss you too Jeff!"_

_Sam's Confession: Sam facepalm himself and look at the camera. "Look like that Pewds is not the only one have crazy friends or did Doctor teach them this? Nah..."_

"Syn and Andy you're up."said Harry. The man get onto the stage and stand to their podium. "This is about Pair of Kings. Why they use hot air balloon to get into Kingkow?" Andy push the button and smiled. "Save..." George grinned. "Its because the way of Kingkow is tricky and the only way to get there is by air current." "You didn't leave at Kingkow." Both Fred and Brady said. "Oh come on. I'm friending with half of the king of Kingkow." George high five Boomer.

"Now Kings of Kingkow go to the front." Brady walked and stand at his podium. "I gonna bet your Boom." Brady held out his right hand and whisper. "Crazy dudes as always." Boomer sighed look at his brothers. "Its about Harry Potter. Name all the Weasley family." Brady push the button. "Arthur, Molly, Charlie, William, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny but I think I would add Hermione because I read all the books and she married Ron... Oh, there is Hugo, Rose in the next generation." Cry punch his chair. "I DIDN'T READ THE 7TH BOOK YET!" "Wait, Ron married Hermione? World is going to end!" George put his hand on his head.

"You ruining me because I didn't finish the 1st book yet. You right...5 point for Gryffindor...I mean dudes."said Harry. Fred and George laughed so hard been followed by Brady and Dean. "Okay Wasabi Warriors. Your next." Harry look at the two of teenagers walk to the podium. "Its about the Avenger. Name the other rest Avenger?" The both of them push the button on the same time. "Okay...lets do this again 5...4...3...PUSH!" Kim push the button. "Iron Man, Hulk and Black Widow!" Harry smiled. "Correct...5 point for my beloved fan." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm going to puke." "Oh shut up, you just jealous!" said Kim and walk away.

_Dean's Confession: Sam shook his head, "Me jealous...Ugh...eat my short..."_

"Last and not least, Supernatural fandom." Harry smiled. Sam knew that he going to lose because Dean have more knowledge than him. "This is about Kickin It. Who is the rest of Wasabi Warrior?" Sam grinned and push the button. "SAVE!" "You use your last save...so dudes, any answer?" Doctor smirked, "Jerry,Milton and Eddy even though he have gone from Seaford." Brady look at him. "You mean he's dead?" "No, Wimpy King, he move to the other place!" Jack smacked his head. "Your right 5 point for the dudes making the final point is 40 for Dudes while 30 for the fighters and thats mean that Team Awesome Dudes win!" The Dudes smiled and high five each other. "The rewards is you guys gonna have Hot Tub party while your dinner will be Lobster and Chicken Chop." "IN YOUR FACE, LOSERS!" said Jeff pointed at them. "You didn't answer one question!"said Slendy. The dudes go back to their cabin with joy and happiness while the fighters with shame and sadness.


End file.
